close since childhood chapter 1
by Spicecherrychan
Summary: After the death of the uchia clan, saskue is left in A nerby orpanage. Sakura's mother addopded him and he has been living with them for a year now . Full sumary inside ...


_Close since childhood chapter 1_

**A/N:hey everyone ! I came up with this story washing my dad's car ,yeah funny I know but that's not the point ,I just wanted to post something unique. I have posted this story before on quotev but it was a failure . I am still going to delete it but that can wait till later ,anyways lets get started.**

**Disclaimer: I spicecherry-chan does not own naruto .it rightfully belongs to Tokyo animation .**

**Summary: after the death of the uchia clan ,saskue is put In a nearby orphanage ,sakura's mother adopted him and the two has been living together ever since .the two become extreamly close ,closer than normal brother's and sister's should.**

**If you are uncomfteble with the fact that saskue is sakura's foster brother and they end up falling inlove you may leave but let me tell you this :they are not blood related brother and sister so I don't know what you are complaining about.**

**Anyways ….**

**Please enjoy the story and review .**

**it was a bright and shiney morning at the Haruno house and everything was peaceful and quiet but the silence broke to a voice of a young eight year old girl. ''wake up saskue –kun! i want to go to the park ,come on you promised..''whined sakura .saskue groaned and turned over,pulling the covers over his face .''go away sakura-chan,it's still early …'' he said crankily . she lifted a brow. Saskue –kun if you don't wake up this instint I am going to kick your butt outta bed!''she yelled .still no reaction from the raven haired boy. ''fine '' she said and she put her leg on the bed, before she could touch the boy ,he teleported behind her .he pressed her up against the cold wall in a corner,his hot breath tickeling at the side of her cheek. Any other girl would of fainted at how close his face was towards hers.**

''**you real annoying '' he said .'' but you love me '' she pouted. He rolled his eyes and walked to his bathroom to take a quick shower, meantime sakura made up his bed and put clean clothing down on his bed. Smiling she left his room and ran down stairs ,she saw her mother in the kitchen baking pancakes.''good ,morning dear '' mubuki said and winked at sakura putting a plate full of freashly baked pancakes down ontop of the table.''good morning kaa-san'' sakura said and sat down.**

**Arent't you gonna eat ?mubuki asked as she sat down .she shook her head.''not without saskue-kun ''she said and folded her arms.''okay then '' mubuki mutterd and started to chew on a piece of finnaly came down stairs ,''good morning kaa-san'' he greated and sat on the chair beside sakura. Saskue started eating his tamato sandwitches and sakura shrugged and started eating her breakfast. The two finished and kissed mukuki on the cheak and day was beautiful ,the bids where chirping, children playing happily outside in the streets ,the sky was blue and the breeze was cooling for such a hot day,everything was peaceful and lovely .they made their way Towards the park. Sakura spotted neji standing alone looking bored ,the pinkette's face coverd with glee and immedently ran over to call him . ''Neji –kun!''! She yelled out , neji turned around ,his pale eyes softened and a small blush creeped up onto his pale cheeks ,it was no secreat neji liked sakura a lot.**

''**um yes skura'' he said nicely. ''would you like to hang with my brother and me?'' she Sakura asked hopefully .neji shot saskue a devilishly smirk ,'' oh great saskue mutterd '' neji nodded and sakura happily grabbed his arm ,pulling the young Huuga in the direction where saskue was standing with his hands shoved in his pockets. Neji and saskue glared at eachother with murderously .**

**-UCHIA **

**-HUUGA**

**-UCHIA**

**-HUUGA**

**-UCHIA**

**HUUGA**

**-UCH-**

''**Okay! Jees guys ! this is a lovely day and I wont let you spoil it!'' Sakura yelled ,cutting off the two fighting boys. She was about to continue to lecture them but something else caught her attention.**

''**hey look guys! An ice-cream cart! She said and walked quickly towards it. The two boys smirked at eachother and walked to catch up with the pinkette. '' ooh Mr . ice –cream man ,can I please have a scoop of strawberry ice –cream '' she asked sweetly. The ice-cream man smiled and scooped her a big scoop of strawberry ice-cream. Neji reached into his pocket to pull out some cash but saskue grabbed his wrist. ''no I'll pay for her'' he said jealously .'' pfft .. ''neji replied smacking off saskue's hand .**

**-''she's my sister**

**-'' she's my friend **

'' **sister is more important ''**

**-'' so what I will still pay for her!''**

**Sakura shook her head ,she reached into her tiny purse but the ice-cream man stopped her.'' Its on the house dear ''he said winking at her.'' Thanks '' she said happily and walked away skipping. Neji and saskue were two busy fighting over sakura ,they failed to notice she was gone.**

**Sakura was walking across the large park looking for a place to sit and eat her ice-cream ,then she spotted a nerby park bench underneath a sakura tree. '' there its perfecet and I can sit and wait for neji –kun and saskue –kun''. She walked over ,she was about to sit when she heard wimering .she frowned ,then she heard it again . she followed the sound and saw a little blond boy crying ,sitting alone on the swing. '' hey.. what's wrong ''? she asked moving closer towars the boy . his head shot up ,his blue eyes full of tears . '' please go away '' he said moving back . '' why ''? she asked . '' because you are also gonna make fun of me like the others '' he said. '' no I won't .. I want to be your friend.. wanna play''? she asked smiling at him . he looked up surprised.'' You wanna play.. with me ''? he asked . she nodded and sat on the swing beside him . he smiled back and started to push himself , sakura did the same . '' weee this is fun! Don't you think so'' ? he asked ,she noded . a few minutes later the two stopped and sat in the sand box . sakura was making a sand castle and naruto dug a hole nexto it so it Could be a tiny river . '' so what's your name ''? sakura asked. Naruto held up his chin proudly, my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto and yours ''? ''. '' My name is Haruno Sakura '' she said . '' you have a pretty name sakura-chan '' he complimented .sakura smiled at him . '' thank you naruto –kun . your name is pretty too '' she giggled . SAKURA ! yelled two boys as they came running in her direction . '' oopsie'' she wisperd . '' where the hell were you ''! neji yelled . '' yeah ,we have been looking for you everywhere ! come we're going'' saskue said grabbing her one arm . neji nodded in agreement and Took her other one . the two dragged the pinkette in the direction of the haruno house.**

''**hey ! let me go… guys …. Urggg…. Bye naruto –kun it was nice meeting you''! she yelled as they dragged her away. Naruto looked up happily, '' it was nice meeting you too sakura –chan'' he said and went to go get ramen.**

**Okay how was that? Please leave a review . I will appreciate it thanks **

**Spice cherry -chan**


End file.
